Class 2016: Fictional Lives
by Nathan You
Summary: Miss Quill reflects on her new life whilst a mysterious killer stalks the area around Coal Hill. I own nothing of Class, 2016 and hope you enjoy.


Miss Quill was trapped on a world that was not her own, with a people who were not her own, wearing a form and name that were not her own, even her will no longer belonged to her. Instead of her life as Quill warrior fighting for the freedom of her people on the distant planet of Rodia, she was teaching a class of the adolescents of a species who had yet to even set foot on another planet. Once she had been war itself now she was little more than an hours worth of tedium in the day of a high school student.

She had been brought into this life by a collective of circumstances beyond her control. Whether they be a child tyrant without a people to rule over and thus having to settle with ruling over her. Or if they be a self righteous demigod with seemingly nothing better to do than pluck her from the jaws of death and into a life which she can barely stand. This is not to say that she was ungrateful, life however unbearable was always better than the alternative. After all why else would she bare the insult of her enforced slavery.

As such she needed to develop a way of dealing with the stress and that is where her snark and sarcasm came into play. There was no malice in it, not really, she did really think enough of the primitives who now occupied her world to care about them one way or another. This of course came with the obvious exception of her jailer the only other survivor of her doom planet in some cruel joke played on her by fat, he she had nothing but contempt for him. But by and large all her aggression and belittling where simply cathartic pushes back against an unfair world or simply posturing to reaffirm her power despite it all but having been striped from her entirely.

And so there she sat on a planet she was forced to call home, in a classroom of a school filled with students who couldn't even understand the most basic of physics theory (ok maybe she did hate them a little). She leaned back in her chair soaking in their confusion as they tried to solve the equation she had scrawled across the blackboard, enjoying the simple pleasure of being the person in control of the situation. She closed her eyes finding a tiny amount of contentment in this moment, then opening them mer seconds later after hearing the chime of a phone notification.

She enjoyed the look of fear on the students faces as she surveyed the room looking for the source of the noise and an excuse to let out some of her frustration on one of them. Unfortunately the search was far from challenging the colporate was easy to identify as she recognised the sound as belonging to Charles phone. She locked her gaze on her target, a parody of how she would have done a thousand times on the battlefield, the act rendered farcical by the banality of the situation and she rose to advance on him.

"Now, now Charles what have we discussed about using your phone in class? I'd hate for you to have to replace it. Again."

"Quiet Quill, this is important there's been another…"

"No no Charles, not another word and I think I'll have to speak to you after class"

She said cutting him off. She relished the opportunity to lord one over the source of so much of her misery granted by the situation. Relationship of student and teacher however fictional final gave her the opportunity to be the one in charge and she wondered if there wasn't some mercy in the Doctor's choice for their new lives after all. Pleased with herself she took the phone for his desk and retreated back to her own.

The rest of the lesson passed relatively uneventfully, Mostly just filled with students not understanding physics. Quill waited for the rest of the other students to leave the room before addressing Charlie directly

"Alright Prince, what is it you wanted to tell me about"

"There's been another murder"

This would make four in a string of them which had taken place over the last few days. At first the police had refused to comment on whether or not they were connected but had recently released a statement supporting such a theory. Ironically the most unusual thing about the killings was their relative normalcy, it was not uncommon for people to go missing or die in unexplainable ways around Coal Hill but these had by reports been perpetrated by standard altogether human means such as stabbing or strangulation.

"Alright prince I'll look into it. After all if this ends up threatening me or begrudgingly you I have very little choice"

And she meant it, even if this world wasn't her home it was still here territory and as long as she had to call it home she wouldn't tolerate having to share it with anyone or anything that could be considered a threat.


End file.
